


Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Alright, Bertolt, time to check the number of presents we have gained this year!", Reiner exclaimed, excited. Every year, his best friend, Bertolt Hoover, another teacher of the Marley Academy, and he decided to compete. See which one of them received the most presents from their students. For the past three years, Bertolt always received more presents than him. Even students who had already graduated spent a little of their time on choosing the perfect gift for Bertolt.Prompt: "We’re both teachers and, at the end of the year, we compare how many gifts we’ve received from students, and you’ve won for the past three years."





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I found.  
> This was actually really fun to write, I loved it!  
> Hope you enjoy.

"Alright, Bertolt, time to check the number of presents we have gained this year!", Reiner exclaimed, excited. Every year, his best friend, Bertolt Hoover, another teacher of the Marley Academy, and he decided to compete. See which one of them received the most presents from their students.

 

Surprisingly, it wasn't Reiner who gained the most presents. Sure, Braun had a nice personality, and his 'inspirational life coach' phrases would always be made fun of (well, at least they made the students who weren't feeling so good about their grades cheer up!), but teacher Hoover gained awkwardly more than him for nothing. Bertolt was a shy professor, but still, he paid up by being someone who his students could easily talk to (not like Reiner was a bad teacher or anything).

 

For the past three years, Bertolt always received more presents than him. Hell, even students who had already graduated spent a little of their time on choosing the perfect gift for Hoover; it made Reiner a little jealous. Not because of the presents, but the fact that he always speculated that some of their students tried to get Bertolt to fall in love with them. And, well, Braun had this immense crush on Hoover, so, of course, it made him quite mad. But everyone fell in love with Bertolt's incredibly good looks or his shy personality; he didn't blame them.

 

"Why do we even do this...?", silently questioned Bertolt, while organizing his desk, so that nothing would fall when he put the various presents on the desk. "This is so childish. We aren't that young anymore, Reiner."

 

"By saying that, you make me feel like an old man!" complained Reiner while putting his arm around Bertolt's shoulders. "Do I look that old to you? You hurt my poor feelings."

 

"I didn't mean that!", answered the brunet, while putting his hand on his face, wondering how Reiner could always get reactions from him. It was stupid how the blond had his knees weak. "How can you always twist my words? More importantly, why do I let you twist my words?"

 

"Because you love me, obviously," said Reiner, while smirking. "I mean, who wouldn't love my beautiful face? Unless, of course, we count you, saying that I'm old.

 

"Ugh, you are so stupid, Reiner," complained Bertolt. "Anyway, can we please get to the comparison part?"

 

"Of course, beautiful," answered Reiner, with a flirty tone. "Anything for you."

 

After their childish 'argument', they went to get their presents. Reiner got back after a few minutes, carrying to packets full of presents. He waited for a little, but Bertolt didn't seem to appear. What could possibly have happened? Did this year's students send so many presents that it was difficult for Hoover to carry so many? Braun laughed at the thought. He knew that Bertolt would win; he always won, ever since they began to do this. Still, Hoover never had this much problem carrying gifts.

 

More minutes passed, and Reiner began to be worried. Did something happen? Anxious, he went to the school's garage, where all the teachers' cars, motorcycles, bikes, and etcetera where. Of course, being the last day of school, the garage was empty except for Braun and Hoover. He already knew the number of the place where Bertolt's bike was, since he had an extreme crush on the brunet. When he reached the place, Reiner was expecting to see Hoover struggling to lift all the gifts and was ready to shout a 'you need some help?', but, instead, he saw something that angered him.

 

Bertolt was there, gladly, but he wasn't alone. Instead, one of their students (he didn't remember her name) was also accompanying him. Reiner wouldn't be bothered by that if the girl wasn't close to Hoover. Very close. The distance between them was almost none. Being Bertolt's best friend, he noticed that the brunet was very disturbed; although Braun wanted to go there and make the girl go away, he couldn't. What if Hoover was enjoying her company, and his stupid jealousy was twisting things for him? So, he hesitated. And stayed behind one of the pillars in the garage, listening to the student's loud laugh.

 

After more time, the girl simply seemed not to go away. And it was, once again, bothering Reiner. 'Couldn't she see that Bertolt was uncomfortable?', was the thought on his mind. His mind told him to wait, he could be wrong again, 'Hoover was enjoying her company', until common sense hit him like a flash. He knew Hoover, had always known, and, being a timid boy, he was bothered. With newfound strength, he went there, with loud steps, making both Bertolt and the girl jump.

 

"What are you doing here?", questioned Reiner, trying not to sound jealous and ruin his relationship with Bertolt, while still sounding bothered. "School has already ended, missy, go enjoy your not-so-long vacation!"

 

"M... Mr. Braun!", exclaimed the girl, while looking to Bertolt, then to Reiner. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hoover seemed lonely, so I thought I could keep him company."

 

"Ah, you didn't need to worry about that," interfered Bertolt, before Braun could send her a rude answer. "I am sorry for keeping you here; you should go, it's getting late and your parents will be worried!"

 

"Yes, you are completely right, Mr.!", the girl replied, while sweating a little, obviously scared. Who wouldn't fear Reiner Braun's glare, especially when you are way shorter than him? "H... Have a nice vacation, Mr. Braun, Mr. Hoover!"

 

"You too!", Bertolt responded, giving her his beautiful smile. When the girl left their camp of vision, he suddenly turned to Reiner and started to reprehend him. "You scared the poor girl!"

 

"Sorry if I was actually trying to help you!", replied Reiner, while still irritated. "She would have kept you here forever, and we wouldn't be able to finish our bet!"

 

"Why do you care so much about a stupid bet?!", Bertolt was nervous. He didn't get it. Why was Reiner, the friendliest person he knew, being so rude to a poor student? "It won't change anything on our lives, for God's sake!"

 

"I don't care about the bet! Some of our students are actually trying to hook up with you!", screamed Reiner. He didn't care anymore. He had only two options: confess or not confess, and he chose to do the thing that was right. "I love you! I got jealous, but I can't help it! I don't want to see you with another man or woman!"

 

The garage got silent. Being the only ones in there, the only sounds were their voices. Both their eyes widened, and Bertolt's face got dark.

 

"I...", started Reiner, while getting away from Bertolt, "I am sorry... I shouldn't have said that!"

 

"Reiner, please wait!", Bertolt screamed before Reiner ran away, as he planned. "I... I feel the same way! I have always loved you... I didn't know you felt that way too... I'm so sorry!"

 

"What...?", questioned Reiner, while turning away slowly, to face Bertolt; the brunet was covering his face with his hands. "What did you just say?"

 

"I said... I said I love you, you idiot!" screamed Bertolt.

 

Both started at each other for a few more seconds, and then... they just started to laugh. Their laugh was echoing, but Reiner and Bertolt didn't care.

 

"I... I can't believe I just confessed that way...!", Reiner said, while taking deep breaths.

 

"I was way more embarrassing, I'm sorry...", Bertolt commented, his face red from the huge amount of laughing.

 

"You are such a dork, I love you", continued Bertolt. Reiner just looked at him and started to laugh even more, until he felt lips pressing against his. He opened his eyes, shocked. It was Reiner first kiss, he didn't know what to do. He stood there, frozen. There was more silence.

 

"That... That was my first kiss...", Reiner said, while blushing. He couldn't believe that Bertolt's soft lips had touched his face. He was screaming inside.

 

"I noticed...", Bertolt answered, while also getting red and laughing a little.

 

They stayed in a comfortable silence while holding hands. They were so happy, they couldn't believe what had just happened. Bertolt had to thank Reiner, because, if he hadn't come up with the stupid bet, maybe they would never have gotten together.

 

"So, what did you say about being jealous of our students?"

 

"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, if you think I deserve it. Once again, thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
